Upside Down
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: AU. Cato, a heart throb and actor with a violent strike to keep people away. Katniss, a closed off and stubborn girl in her first year of college, working three jobs, going to college, and trying to hold her family together. When the lives of arrogant Cato and determined Katniss clash, they work together to get their tilted worlds straight but they need to be upsidedown 1st Tincase
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Hunger Games Fanfic. I've done a crossover with the Hunger Games, but this is different. This is obviously my first Kato story. Don't get me wrong, I love Everlark, but, after watching the movie, I kind of think that there was more to Cato than bloodthirstyness, if that's a word, and I think if given more time, Cato and Katniss might've gotten together. This story is an AU. At first I didn't want to do that, but I just couldn't think of a good plot line for that, so I'm using a plot that had been stuck in my head for a bit. **

**SUMMARY: Cato, a famous actor and heart throb, although his anger has prevented from anyone from getting close to him. Katniss, a determined young woman who is in her first year of college and due to family issues, works doubles in her shifts at her 3 jobs to buy her clothes, not that she needs many, and to send money back to her struggling family in a struggling area of West LA. When these two people clash, Cato with his arrogance and anger, and Katniss with her determination, stubbornness, and lost past, their worlds become intertwined as they work to help each others' tilted worlds to become right again. But the worlds have to turn upside down before life can get better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I could say that I owned Hunger Games, but I don't.**

CPOV

There was a burning sensation in my eyes as the curtains were pulled open to show the bright sun of my home in LA. I groaned and rolled over, peaking open an eye to see what was going on, only to find Clove, my manager standing with her hands on her hips, regarding me with a distasteful expression.

I sighed and rolled onto my back, covering my eyes with a muscular tan arm, trying to adjust to the sudden light, "What, Clove?" I snapped.

Clove, the only one so far not intimidated by my anger, but only because she's just as scary, stood her ground, "Cato, you have an interview in the Lobby with some magazine in 15 minutes, I expect you to be showered, dressed and waiting in a chair down there by that time. Make it happen." Without waiting for me to object, Clove turned on her heel and stalked out of my room, slamming my long term hotel room door on the way.

I forced myself to get up, if Clove could, she would shoot daggers out of her eyes all the time. I trudged blindly to the bathroom. I turned on the light and squinted I the mirror, adjusting to the fluorescent light. I had slightly blood shot eyes from lack of sleep, but that would be gone with a shower. My blonde hair would touch about the tip of my ears if it actually laid flat, which I knew by now that it was impossible to do so. I had muscular arms that most 19 year olds don't have. Being an actor puts a lot of weight on you're shoulders to look good. As you could probably tell, I'm quit attractive. You might be asking why I didn't wake up with a girl friend or something like that. The answer would be, my temper.

Sure, I'm a teenage and young adult heart throb, that is until they meet me. I'm known to have one heck of a temper. But hey! I have my boundaries, I don't like to be pushed, or annoyed and I have my very own personal bubble that means if a girl tries to get to me, one touch on my arm, and she ends up on the ground.

Yes, I suppose that I'm a jerk. I don't disrespect women or anything, I just have a problem with being touched that I don't feel like sharing right now. So after my examination of my morning self, I stripped numbly and climbed into a scalding hot shower.

I made sure that it only lasted 5 minutes, I didn't want to get my butt chewed out by Clove right before I had to deal with a nosy interviewers. I threw on a tight fit short sleeve black shirt and dark wash jeans with black shoes that I didn't bother to learn the name of. I ran a few fingers through my slightly still wet hair and deemed myself ready.

I made my way to the five star hotel lobby and looked around for Clove who was flirting with the front desk man, Peeta. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't in the mood.

"Clove!" I snapped.

She whirled around and sent me a glare. I just shrugged and held up my hands to just gesture what I was thinking _What do you want me to do?_.

Clove sent me a sneer before turning back to Peeta with a sweet smile and bid him goodbye.

She stalked up to me, "Yes?" she asked coldly.

I smirked my usual smirk and crossed my arms, leaning back against a white wall, "You're my manager, manage what I'm suppose to do."

Clove fixed me with a cold gaze as she took out a notebook and opened it up, however, she had to look down to read my schedule out loud.

"In approximately one minute, you have an interview, at 11, you have autograph signing for you're new movies soundtrack at one of the mall stores, and then, lucky you, you have the rest of the day off."

I scowled, I hated signings, I haven't even listened to the movie soundtrack and even I thought it was a bit cruel to take so much credit for something I didn't do. Also, I usually lost more fans than I gained, you know, until they see my pretty face on a screen again.

I didn't have time to be glum about this any longer, because the loud screaming of fans faded in and then immediately out as Peeta opened the sound proof and locked hotel doors to let in a few cameras and an interviewer, Effie Trinket from the Capitol Magazine, before closing it against all of my fans who made furtive attempts to get in and then scream for me after the doors were already closed.

I ignored them and focused on putting on a polite and charming smile, holding out my hand for Effie to shake. Effie was an easily charmed woman, one compliment and one good answer and she made her choice that she liked you, an easy woman to be interviewed by.

"Hello, Cato," she greeted happily.

I grimaced a smile back at her weird, squeaky accent, "Hello Effie, how are you and you're lovely fashion line faring?" I questioned, getting started on my compliments.

Effie was also a fashion designer with a line that was decreasing in sales steadily. Her clothes and style was outrageous and uncomfortable, no body wanted to wear a corset. She waved me off, although I could see she was dying to explain about her recent new dress, "This isn't about me, it's about you, Cato. Now tell me, what was it like to film you're movie." She leaned forward with interest as the camera rolled in the background, ready to capture each and every mistake I might make.

I smiled, I had starred in a movie about a young man who's large family was being killed off the same way and he had to figure out who it was and expose them before time ran out. I had to admit, it was pretty fun, I was also glad that they didn't have any love interest for me in that movie, directors always had to have stunt doubles for intimate or even kissing scenes for me because of my anger problem with touching.  
I answered her carefully, "It really was a fun movie to star in. Even though I knew the plot line, the adrenaline raced through me still when I was filming a chasing scene or a pop out."

Effie nodded, her outrages wig bobbing a little with her movement, "I see. So Cato, I think we all noticed that there was no female in the story, does this have anything to do with a jealous girl friend?" She prodded.

I tensed, of course this was what the interview was about. I was just about the only actor above eighteen who was still a virgin and hadn't even had his first kiss. Sad, I know, but I had been an actor since I was a child and everyone was scared of me, and you already know my other reason.

I tried to answer as nicely as I could, choosing to clench my hands together as they were folded to release some pent up stress and anger at Effie, "Nope. Like always, I'm single and I don't think that's going to change soon, unless a lucky girl catches my eye." I smiled charmingly at the camera. So I didn't crush many of my fans' dreams, I had to make them think that my love life wasn't as pathetic as it actually was.

The interview went on like any other one after that. Answer a few questions that already had an expected answer and smile a bit at the camera and make friendly conversation with Effie and I was done.

Unfortunately, when Effie left, I didn't even get a chance to go back up to my room before I was being led to my limo through the back door, a bagel being shoved into my hand as my chauffer drove Clove and I to the town mall for signing at Dillards.

Clove and I was silent as I caught my breath and she let me, I guess I did good on the interview and deserved less judgment from her, it was nice. I devoured my bagel with peanut butter on it and drank from a water bottle that was already ready in the cup holder in the back seat.

The drive wasn't long and soon enough I was surrounded by my guards as my chauffer, Marvel helped me out and smirked a random smirk at me, I think he was always trying to get close with me so he would get more attention from girls and Glimmer who is my publicity agent and always wanted to hang on my arm, not that I let her.

I gave him a terse smile and pulled my arm from his grip, freeing me from his manipulative trap. He just went around to help Clove out and my guards crowded me as they helped me get through the crowd and to the front door of Dillards, I was going to have walk through the store to the opposite entrance that lead to the rest of the mall so that people could see me as they came in. Not that a lot of people were probably already waiting outside the closed glass and black cage for me.

Through the crowd, I watched as my head guard, Thresh, even gently lifted some excited fans out of his way. I was surprised when I saw that he had picked up a red headed girl that looked a bit shy and she blushed. It wouldn't have been unusual if she had gotten a glimpse of me, but she was looking at Thresh the whole time and I watched as Thresh held her just a bit gentler and just a bit longer than other fans as he looked down at her as well. I was happy for him, he came from a poor family with many younger siblings and was big and intimidating with his serious expression and dark skin. He was the only one who I held just a hint of softness towards, I guess you could say he was my best friend even though I don't even know his last name. But he was the closest.

We finally stepped out of the heat and into the air conditioned store where a balding and eager manager was waiting for us. His sweaty, round face broke into a bright grin when he saw me and I swear when I stopped in front of him and took off my sunglasses he almost bowed. I raised and eyebrow and he introduced himself, "Cato Reeves, I am Simon Shed, big fan, big fan. I just want to say what and _honor _it is to have you here. I hope you find-"

I cut off his speech, not in the mood for so much conversation right now, "Yeah, I know, you prepared a speech, but where is the signing taken place." I snapped cruelly.

Simon froze, I suppose realizing that the rumors about my temper was true, but he quickly regained himself, trying his best to remain on my good side, "Of course, if you will just follow me…" he trailed off and started leading the way to the front of the store.

I followed behind him and let out a relieved sigh, he got the point that I didn't want to talk, that was good, props to him. As expected, the glass doors covered by a black gate was already crowded with fans of girls and guys alike. I took my seat behind the table covered by a red table cover that had some CD's propped up to the side and a picture of me smiling from the movie on another side. I steeled myself for the inevitable. I had to be here until 12 when there was a half hour lunch break and then 2 hours after that, finishing completely between 2:30 and 3:00 in the evening before I could rest for the evening.

The manager waved his hands and two male employees pulled open the doors and dashed away from the raving fans as my guards struggled to control them. It was only a couple of minutes later when the crowds were organized enough to allow fans inside, and my torture began.

KPOV

Great, I had to work from 8 A.M to 3 P.M. a Dillard's and then from 4 to 7 at Loco Cocoa and go to my run down apartment to study until 9:30 and then wake up at 5:30 to run by home to check on things and drop off tips, then go to classes from 7:00 to 1:00 and then work in the school library from 2:30 to 6 in the evening before I could study and then relax for the evening.

My schedule is relatively close to these times and jobs everyday, so I haven't complained about just this since, well, I never had, I've done more at once, a sad achievement for an 18 year old in her first year of college. This wasn't why I was complaining, no, _Cato Reeves _just _had_ to be signing things at our store while I was stocking shelves my whole shift, I didn't even have a lunch break. At least I didn't have to be near the arrogant, ignorant and angered actor. Unlike everyone else, I despised the actor. He had everything handed to him, all it took was him asking for something along with his womanizing smile and it was in his hand. He didn't know what it was like to struggle for enough money for food without succumbing to drugs or selling drugs like many in my community did.

I was peacefully straightening out shampoos when I was startled by the loud crowd. The signing has begun, well, nobody was going to come back here to mess up her stacking today, they were too engrossed _with_ _him_.

I had dropped an apple shampoo from the commotion and cursed Cato Reeves quietly while I picked them up. I didn't like him, not at all.

HHHHkh An hour later things were dying down as employees ushered fans out of the doors so Cato could eat lunch and we could finally work in silence. I was putting some new jewelry on a window mannequin and saw Cato's team make their way down the hall and around the corner to get some food from the food court. I didn't examine them longer, Cato had to be with them and all the employees were on lunch break so I did something I couldn't do during work with other people. Simply slipped headphones out of my back jean pockets and my phone from the opposite pocket, a prize that I had won from a radio station contest. I had originally entered to win the iphone 4 for my little sister Prim, but I had learned that one of her rich friends had given her one for her 14 birthday. We had rich friends, but unlike other people might, we didn't take advantage of that.

I clicked on my music app and the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 filled my ears with it's soothing beginning music. I worked quickly as song after song came on, all favorites of mine. I didn't bother to sing along, though. I don't sing anymore, not since-

I was broken out of my thoughts and I world around and pulled my headphone out as I glared at the one guy who would be able to ruin such a perfect moment with a snarky comment of, "You brooding in your music because you couldn't meet me?" Cato Reeves has just officially ruined my ordinary day, he was in for a bit of Katniss attitude or "Katnitude" as my father and sister had oh cheesily called me, great, now he's made me think about my past, his life is on a string, and I have the scissors.

**Whoa! That was the longest first chapter I have ever written! Please review! I wrote it so long to intrigue you! Please REVIEW! And again REVIEW if you want me to keep going!**

**Peace **

**~COCO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Finally updating, haha. I don't have writers block with this story, but with a couple other stories I did and I felt that I had to update those before this. So, here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hunger Games.**

CPOV

I wasn't planning on interrupting her. I had refused to go with my workers for lunch because I knew I would be surrounded by fans as soon as I stepped out of Dillard's. So I decided to stay and roam around the store a bit, I figured that all of the employees would be out for lunch, but I suppose I was wrong, for that was when I ran into her. Well, I guess I didn't run into her. I was walking through the bathroom aisle that had shower mats, handles, soaps, all that stuff, when I turned a corner, I got a glimpse of a girl, I immediately yanked back, a natural reaction when seeing a girl in public, even sometimes a guy. Strangely, I didn't hear and fan girl shriek or an excited squeal or even the thump of somebody fainting, no, nothing happened.

So I cautiously peaked around the corner again and found her stocking the shelves still, oblivious to my presence. She had long dark hair that was swept into a side braid. She was obviously an employee with her yellow shirt and black khacki pants. The yellow looked surprisingly good on her and while most girls don't look good in uniforms, she managed to pull off the whole look without trying, just being simple. She had headphones in and a neutral expression on her face. She had gray eyes like the sky after a storm and I found myself staring. I snapped myself out of it, what was I doing? I couldn't be with a girl!

For some reason, though, instead of wanting the girls to leave me alone, I wanted this girl to notice me, so I spoke up with a line that would've sent any other girls begging on their knees for me to talk to them more.

Not her, though, no she shot me a dirty look, I honestly felt scared.

"Excuse me?" it would've been cheesy if any other girl was saying this, but she said it so threateningly that I almost didn't want to speak again, but I'm Cato Reeves, so of course I don't want to be talked down to.

"Ah, hon, don't take your anger out on me, I can get you an autograph." I winked at her, expecting a blush, but her eyes just narrowed even more.

"Go punch a wall or something and leave me alone." She responded sassily.

She turned around and put her headphones back in, shutting me out and angering me with her comment.

My flirty smile turned into a scowl and my eyes hardened, I don't like being ignored when I want attention, so, against better judgment, I reached over and tugged her headphones out of her ears.

She shrieked in surprise and turned to face me, she was livid, but I was furious and I had power on my side, she _would _pay attention to me.

"Do you _know _who I am?" I sneered.

She rolled her eyes that were darkened with anger, "Of course I do, who doesn't? Cliché much?"

This caught me off guard, why would she ignore me if she knew who I was?

She laughed coldly, "Surprised? Yes, I know who you are, but I'm not fawning over you, tough luck."

She turned back around and attempted to put her head phones back in but I spoke before she could, my voice naturally calming down with my confusion, "Why? Why don't you like me? I mean, yeah, I guess I was just a jerk, but why don't you like me on screen?" I questioned. I felt vulnerable when I was confused and I didn't like it at all.

The girl sighed, "I never said I didn't like you on TV, I just don't find that there's anything special about you. You're a jerk, I knew that before, not just from rumors but from actions. So make my hard life a bit easier and leave."

I blanced, was she kidding me? I was miserable and she thought that she had a tough life?

My earlier jerk side came out to show it's head, "You think you have a tough life?!" I accused, "How could your life possibly harder than mine, oh, sorry your boyfriend broke up with you?"

Her mouth fell open in shock and anger, "That's none of your business and you don't even know my name, so leave me alone!"

I wasn't able to respond when I heard Clove yelling for me. I looked back at the girl and she was already back to stocking, except this time without headphones. She pushed her cart quickly to the other aisle and I finally took the hint and left.

I signed CD's and pictures until I was finally able to go back to the hotel and pick up where I left off this morning, sleeping.

KPOV

The nerve of this guy! Did he seriously think that I would like a jerk! Gross! Okay, Cato wasn't gross, he was actually pretty hot, but his interior was a definite turn off. I finally managed to shake him off and finished off that job for the day before I got off. I quickly went to my dorm room on college campus to change and grab a sandwich for lunch. I hurried off to Loco Cocoa for my 4 o clock shift.

Rue was already there and waiting. Rue was also my college roommate with a family predicament similar to mine. She was 17 and skipped a grade to be able to go to college on a full scholarship, this girl was crazy smart and she only worked two jobs for extra money for her family and a bit for herself while I also had to pay for college, but she bought the food for us most of the time.

She was waiting tables and as I rushed by her she held out my apron and name tag without looking up. Our boss, Haymitch Abernathy, wasn't particularly mean, but he was strict and a bit uptight, a drunk, so she always had my back when I rushed from one job to another.

A few words were exchanged between us in greeting and we couldn't talk again until 30 minutes later when we were both behind the counter making several drinks each.

"So, how was Dillard's?" She prodded. Rue was a naturally quiet girl but a great friend and knew that I hated Cato Reeves and that he was signing at Dillard's today.

I rolled my eyes, "It was fine until everyone was on lunch break." I started.

Rue nodded for me to continue as she heated up some water, "I thought everyone was gone and put in my headphones, next thing I know, though, he was making snarky comments and expecting me to gravel at his feet."

Rue's eyes widened, even she was a big fan of Cato, beneath her quiet exterior, she was just like my 14 year old sister with guys.

"He _talked _to you!" She admonished.

I snorted, "More like yelled at me. I can't believe that you actually like him." I told her as I picked up the tray of the order and headed to the table in which the order was placed.

Rue mirrored me and headed to the table next to mine, "How could you NOT? He's hot and a fine actor! Plus his tough guy looks are to swoon for."

I stared at her as I finished setting the food down. This café was weird, we served meals like in a restraint, but people could also come in and order coffee or hot chocolate and pastries like any other coffee shop.

"How can you say that? He's a jerk and needs to get over himself!" I stated.

Rue rolled her chocolate brown eyes and followed me back to the kitchen to put the trays by the dish washer, "There has to be more to him than that, look at you, on the outside you are cold as ice, but on the inside you are selfless and caring."

"You see the good in everybody, Rue, how come I don't?" I asked.

"Maybe you don't look hard enough or you don't want to," She suggested.

I shrugged and picked up a new tray, "Some people just don't have a good bone in them." I stated.

Rue shrugged, "They used to say the world was flat, but how wrong was that?" Then she left the kitchen in her dramatic way and I was left to sigh and clean the dishes while trying not to ponder her words.

**Sorry, it's kind of short, but I hope that I will update soon, my old laptop is over heating and it's really annoying. Haha. So, I was wondering if maybe we could try something for reviews. For the first chapter, I got 7 reviews, do you think we could get 8 or more for this chapter? And then the next chapter more and so on? Let's try it. 8 or more reviews for this chapter. Please make me happy! Review!**

**~COCO**


End file.
